


Friday Night Karaoke

by Queen Of The Dubstep Bees (alphiesthecat)



Series: The Road Trip verse [1]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiesthecat/pseuds/Queen%20Of%20The%20Dubstep%20Bees
Summary: How Lio and Song first met.
Relationships: Lio Oak/Song Oak
Series: The Road Trip verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830724
Kudos: 29





	Friday Night Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Dimderi their amazing seriously go check them out.

Song Oak was nervous.

Sure she’d been to these karaoke nights her work team held every Friday night. But she had never volunteered to sing before, used to just sitting back and watching though she did enjoy performing for small crowds of people.

One of her friends paired her up with the newest Docter who joined there team two days ago. And now they were going to sing something together.

“Hay Song, you're up,” a voice called snapping her out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath and climbing onto the stage, finding a tall, dark-skinned man already there.  
Exchanging shy smiles, the sound of a piano began from the musicians behind them, and Song was the first to start.

“Fly Me to the moon.”  
“And let me dance among the stars.”  
“Let me know what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.”  
“In other words.”  
“Hold my hand.”  
“In other words.”  
“Baby, kiss me.”

The tall man who she planned getting to know after this ended stepped forward and joined in.

“Fill my heart with song.”  
“And let me sing forevermore.”  
“You are all I long for.”  
“All I worship, and adore.”  
“In other words.”  
“Please be true  
“In other words.”  
“I love you.”

Song took his hand in hers as she took over again the two beginning to dance.

“Do you hear me.”  
“I'm talkin' to you.”  
“Across the water.”  
“Across the deep blue ocean.”  
“Under the open sky.”  
“Oh, my and baby, I'm tryin'.”

Song smiled as they danced her deep brown eyes staring into his own witch were a few shades lighter than hers. She was letting him take over again.

“Girl, I hear you.”  
“In my dreams.”  
“I feel you whisper.”  
“Across the sea.”  
“I keep you with me.”  
“In my heart.”  
“You make it easier when life gets hard.”

A laugh burst from Song's lips as he dipped her while their voices sang together.

“Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.”  
“Lucky to have been where we have been.”  
“Lucky to be comin' home again.”

“Lucky we're in love in every way  
“Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.”  
“Lucky to be comin' home someday.”

“Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.”  
“Lucky to have been where we have been.”  
“Lucky to be comin' home again.”

Broad smiles were on there faces as the songs blended well together.

“Fill my heart with song.”  
“And let me sing.”  
“Lucky we're in love in every way.”  
“Forevermore, tell me.”  
“Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.”  
“I'm the lucky one you worship and adore.”  
“Lucky to be comin' home someday.”  
“In other words.”  
“Oh, in other words.”  
“In other words.”  
“I love you.”

When the last note was played, the two stepped off the stage to the sounds of cheering and applause.

“That was fun,” he said as they moved out of the way for the next karaoke singer.

“Yeah, it was,” she said, smiling up at him; it was weird to Song talking to someone who she was nearly the same hight as—used to being the tall one in her group of friends. So Suffice to say this would be weird for her although not really in a bad way.

“I’m Lio Sechrist, by the way,” he said with a warm smile holding his hand out to her a soft glint in his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lio I’m Song Oak.” She smiled, taking his offered hand and shaking it. A light blush on her cheeks, but she hadn’t seemed to notice.

“Do you wanna get out of here and get a bite to eat? I’m starving,” she continued wincing a little as her stomach rumbled. Causing Lio to chuckle softly, making her face feel hot.

“Sounds good to me do you want to go back to my place or yours I’ve been told I make a killer cave moss lasagna,” Lio said warmly, slipping an arm through hers, his eyes soft and questioning.

“That sounds like a plan, and let’s head to your place. Mine is a pretty big mess.” Song grinned up at him.

Just like that, the two left the room together arm in arm, chattering non-stop about work themselves and many theories about what the surface world was like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you would like to see next
> 
> I own nothing


End file.
